


Them

by eding42



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Death, Death, Death-T, Evil, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eding42/pseuds/eding42
Summary: He sees through all their white lies. They don't care, never will.Dark!PercabethNOTE: THIS IS ESSENTIALLY A REWRITE OF "in the dust of this world" BY collapsar. She owns the plot, and Rick Riordan owns the characters.





	Them

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: THIS IS ESSENTIALLY A REWRITE OF "in the dust of this world" BY collapsar. She owns the plot, and Rick Riordan owns the characters.

They thought he would always come, that he would always save them. 

Hero of Olympus, 

Savior.

But he sees through all their deception. 

They don’t care, and never will. 

How many times have they helped him?

The answer was obvious.

But he keeps his treasonous thoughts to himself, and smiles, and plans, because that is the only to bring them down, the only way to go forward. 

He looks onward. 

What’s left of his heart shrivels and dies when the paramedics retrieve the broken body of his mother.  
…drunk driver, near Montauk…

He dresses in black, and walks out into the rain. 

He greets them, and waits.

No use in longing for past pleasures.

He waits, watches.

XxXxXxX

As much as he wants to, he doesn’t attack, not if he wants his plan to have any little chance of success.

Not yet, anyways.

He plasters another smile, warm and fake, and moves forward.

There will be plenty of time to play. 

XxXxXxX

Many others felt used, betrayed, so he takes them under his wing, grooms them, prepares them for the day.

He has no friends, just followers. 

Except. 

Maybe one. 

She is there, hovering at his waist. 

She isn’t afraid, because she sees what he sees, the betrayal and the apathy.

They’ve gone through hell together, so they know.

He offers many benefits in return for loyalty. 

So she schemes with him, finally with a purpose. 

He is a king. 

And she is his queen.

XxXxXxX

And the times comes, he’s in charge, and he leads.

treason against olympus

He laughs mirthlessly. 

These gods, so utterly narrow in their thinking. 

They have fooled themselves, into thinking they are invincible, invulnerable. 

He leaps up, Riptide drawn, an arc of pure, unadulterated destruction.

“Percy… what is this?”

Good riddance. 

XxXxXxX

He smiles at the surge of power. He is invincible.

All around fellow demigods slash and stab.

Oh, he loves her, his amazing wise girl.

They will not kill their children.

Are you sure?

Some things are not worth fighting for.

They will rule. 

XxXxXxX

He looks out proudly over the perfect, finally fair world. 

His world.

His queen is next to him. 

They will watch, and although they might not always be there, they will be pulling the strings from afar. 

No once can stop him. 

Sure, he’s gone a little off his rocker, but who can blame him?

He is a human, a legend.

Perseus Jackson is no longer. 

Yes, this is a Dark!Percy fic. 

NOTE: THIS IS ESSENTIALLY A REWRITE OF "in the dust of this world" by collapsar. She owns the plot, and Rick Riordan owns the characters. 

UPDATE: I have now edited this quite heavily, and reduced it by almost 300 words. If you want to see the original version, message me.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: THIS IS ESSENTIALLY A REWRITE OF "in the dust of this world" BY collapsar. She owns the plot, and Rick Riordan owns the characters.


End file.
